


Stay with me, Please

by iamarebel



Series: The Amazing Spider-Man AU [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, My heart literally broke into a million pieces writing this short fic, Poor Arthur, i don't know why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarebel/pseuds/iamarebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing Spider-Man 2 fusion </p><p>You know that heart-breaking scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

Stay with Me please

Merlin/Amazing Spider-Man fusion

Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Arthur

Gwen Stacy- Merlin

Harry/Green Goblin- Mordred

———————————-

Arthur could hardly breath once he finally reached Merlin. He had thought he’d gotten to him in time, though the sickening crack on the pavement told him otherwise. He left Mordred, who was passed out after he got thrown against the wall. He landed on the floor next to Merlin, who was hanging suspended by his web. He took off his mask, letting it fall to the floor.

Gently taking Merlin into his arms and cutting him from the web, he started talking to him,

“Hey. Merlin? Hey, hey.” He went to the floor and pulled Merlin into his lap.

“Merlin, hey, breathe.” Arthur gently touches his face, trying to desperately get him to wake up and just be alive. Merlin’s head rolled toward him, limp.

“Hey, you’re OK. Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me, stay with me, you stay with me” He couldn’t help the sob that escaped him when blood trickled out of Merlin’s nose.

“Merlin? Merlin! No! No please! ple-!” Not containing them any longer, his tears rolled down his cheeks as he pulled Merlin closer and cried into his neck.

——————————-

The funeral was a somber affair. Hunith, Merlin’s mother, was weeping openly next to friends of her deceased husband, Balinor. Arthur stood next to his uncle Gaius with his hands in his pockets.

When the funeral was finally over, Arthur didn’t notice when everyone left. Gaius waited a little longer, but left once he realize Arthur wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

Arthur stood in front of Merlin’s grave, staring at it impassively.

Merlin Emrys- Loving son, friend, and the sun to everyone he’s ever touched.

They got that last part right. Merlin had been the sun in Arthur’s life since they met and now that he was gone, Arthur didn’t know if the darkness in his life would ever go away.

As he left the cemetery, one though passed through his head,

‘Why did you go where I can’t follow when I said I’d follow you anywhere.’


End file.
